


Glass

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Where To Go [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bladder Control, Coming Untouched, Desperation, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Jack has a challenge for Gabriel.  It does not go well for Gabe.ANNOUNCEMENT: This fanwork has been reposted with no changes.





	Glass

Jack had watched Gabriel from his window for the past 2 weeks. Every day after school his dark-skinned friend would hurry to the hedge in his backyard and put on a little show for Jack. The only reason the blond knew it was a show was because Gabriel would look toward his window every now and then.

And Jack would sit there at his window, openly watching Gabriel, biting the nails of one hand while his other hand fingered his hardness. The older teen knew exactly what his display did to Jack because of the one time he'd come to his house. So, he had to know what Jack was doing every time he put on a show.

The older teen had actually wet his pants a few times and from what Jack could see, those times had been genuine accidents. Gabriel may not have meant to do it, but that just turned Jack on even more.

And then Gabriel would just go back into his house. They never talked about it. As a matter of fact, they couldn't even face each other at school. Yet this little game of theirs had gone on for 2 weeks already and he couldn't get enough of it.

But Jack had been thinking about something since the beginning of week two. Watching Gabriel from a distance was great, but seeing him up close that one time had been beyond sexy.

When the blond saw Gabriel coming out of the house, he opened his window and called to him. "Hey, Gabe!"

That must have startled Gabriel because he stopped abruptly and crossed his legs. "Y-yeah?"

"Come inside. I wanna talk to you," Jack said.

Gabriel simply nodded and started heading toward the Morrisons' back door. Jack didn't know whether he should chuckle or be turned on by his friend's tight-legged shambling.

When the older teen entered, he sighed. "Maybe I should go to the bathroom first."

"No," Jack said quickly. He shook his head. "I mean, let's go to my room." He was about to lead Gabriel to his bedroom, but Gabriel had stopped and had started fidgeting, his hands grasping his groin.

"I drank a lot today. I thought I'd be outside," Gabriel said quietly.

Jack turned and stared at Gabriel. He couldn't help licking his lips and he became hard just hearing the older teen say that.

It took a while and Gabriel was almost doubled over as he walked, but they finally made it to Jack's room. The blond pulled out his desk chair for Gabriel to sit in while he sat on the bed. He just watched the older teen try to keep his composure. But he could see Gabriel clutch his knees as he began squirming in the chair.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Gabriel asked, after taking a deep breath.

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you face-to-face in a while," Jack said.

Gabriel frowned and shifted restlessly in his seat. "You probably should've come outside, then. If I lose it here, it's gonna make a huge mess."

Jack could tell that Gabriel was becoming more and more desperate by the second. The dark-skinned teen's shifting slowly turned back into squirming. "What all did you have to drink today?"

"Jack," Gabriel whined, his squirming escalating to wriggling.

"Didn't I see you with one of those super tall bottles of water?" Jack asked.

Gabriel nodded. "I had 3 of those and a soda on the way home," he said, his voice sounding strained. He cupped his crotch with both of his hands and groaned as he began to rock back and forth.

Jack wanted to pull himself out and jerk it right then and there, but that seemed inappropriate somehow.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gabriel whined as he began his frenzied wiggling. He grasped the sides of the chair and squeezed his legs together tightly as he continued to squirm.

The blond thought about the last time Gabriel had come over. Jack had kept the pitcher from last time in his closet. There was no way his family should have to drink from it after what they'd used it for.

But Jack had a different idea. He ran off to the kitchen and when he returned, he grabbed the pitcher out of his closet.

By the time Jack had returned, Gabriel was moaning, shifting frantically in the chair. He was a little surprised that there wasn't a wet spot on Gabriel's jeans. With the way his friend was practically thrashing about, he was sure that some urine would have escaped by now.

Gabriel looked at the pitcher and sighed, "Oh, thank goodness." He inched his way to the edge of his seat and rocked from side to side.

Jack smiled. "That's not for you. That's for me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his parents' shot glasses. "This is for you. Pass it to me when you're done, I'll dump it in the pitcher, then I'll let you have it back."

Gabriel groaned. "No way. It's not gonna work." His wriggling returned and was more urgent than ever.

"If things get bad, I'll give you the pitcher, okay? Will you try?" Jack said. His arousal was already throbbing painfully at the thought of this little game.

Gabriel looked at Jack for a while, then nodded. "I'll try." He took a few breaths, but couldn't seem to stop moving. As soon as he began unbuckling his belt, Jack heard a short spurt and Gabriel gasped. He squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could and continued to squirm. "Sorry. My bladder automatically reacts when it knows I'm undoing my pants," he said with an embarrassed little chuckle.

Jack felt his hardness jolt at that. He wanted to say something in response, but he was speechless. He just watched and waited patiently with the shot glass in hand.

The older teen finished unbuckling his belt, then took a break to shift in the chair. Another hiss of liquid could be heard, causing Gabriel to gasp again and begin shifting more fiercely.

Jack squeezed himself through his pants in hopes of relieving some of his hardness.

Gabriel hurriedly unfastened and unzipped his pants, then he took another break to wriggle and take a few breaths. Then he reached for the shot glass.

Jack handed it over and watched Gabriel's every move.

The older teen parted his legs a bit, pulled himself out and whimpered as he placed the glass beneath his already leaking member. The resulting stream was so forceful that it nearly knocked the shot glass right out of Gabriel's hand. It took less than a second for the glass to be overfilled and Gabriel grunted with the effort of stopping the flow.

Only, the flow didn't stop completely. Little intermittent bursts of urine continued to jet to the carpet for a few seconds. Gabriel squeezed his length and began writhing desperately in hopes of stopping it. "I need the pitcher, Jack," he whimpered.

"You're doing okay," Jack said, taking the shot glass away from him. It was still wet from the overflow of urine and he sighed at how warm the cup was. He poured the liquid into the pitcher and handed the glass back to Gabriel. "Let's do another one."

The dark-skinned teen fidgeted helplessly in the chair as he once again opened his legs and placed the glass underneath his length. Another powerful burst filled the glass, but this time the following stream that escaped was much longer. "Jack, I need—" The pale yellow fluid pooled on the carpet and it took a great deal of wriggling, rocking, squirming and shifting to stop the flood.

Jack had forgotten about both giving Gabriel the pitcher and taking the shot glass from him. He was too busy drowning in an ocean of arousal. When he finally came back to his senses, he simply stared at the puddle on the carpet.

The blond took the shot glass and poured it into the pitcher, but was staring at Gabriel the entire time. The older teen gasped with each little spurt that pattered to the ever-spreading pool of urine beneath him. Gabriel had squeezed his legs around both his length and the hand that held it, but it wasn't enough to stop the little surges of urine.

"Jack, the floor...." Gabriel whimpered between gasps.

"It's okay. You're doing fine," Jack said quietly. He handed the glass back to Gabriel.

And even though Gabriel took the glass, he wouldn't open his legs again just yet. The older teen began wriggling with renewed fervor, his hand still grasping his length, both of which were tucked between his thighs. Those unchecked streams that kept escaping Gabriel had finally stopped and he simply looked at the shot glass.

Jack could feel himself twitching inside his pants. He'd never been so close to cumming without touching himself. And if he kept watching his friend, Jack knew he would ejaculate, hands-free.

A few moments and a few breaths later, Gabriel opened his legs again and positioned the shot glass at the tip of his length. And once again, the glass quickly overflowed with liquid. He tried clamping his legs back shut, but his stream pelted the carpet and showed no signs of dying down. Gabriel moaned and shifted in his seat, but the downpour raged on.

Jack's length began pulsating vigorously as he came inside his pants. He'd completely forgotten about the filled shot glass that Gabriel was still holding. He'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to give Gabriel the pitcher if things got bad. He simply enjoyed the sights and sounds of his friend losing control of his bladder.

Once Jack regained his senses, he realized that Gabriel was still wetting his carpet. The older teen looked so relieved that it was almost adorable. How long had Gabriel been peeing? Sure, it was much less forceful than when he first began, but he must have been there for a while.

The blond could only watch as Gabriel's stream began to die down. The carpet was soaked and his room smelled like urine, but it was totally worth it.


End file.
